Battle on the Inside
by Mini.Kelsi
Summary: What if Draco's half sister came to Hogwarts? How will she change the fabric of time? Just because she looks like a Malfoy doesn't mean she always acts like one.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st. Biggest day that Hogwarts students get excited for. What's so exciting about this day? Going to Hogwarts of course! I'm already snagged a compartment for me and Suki. Just debating on if I should let Neve out yet or not. Oh! I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Emma Rose Malfoy, younger half sister to Draco Malfoy. I have the Malfoy eyes and hair but my hair is curly and to my butt. I'm also pretty short at only 5'1. I also have a light dusting of freckles across my nose from playing outside a lot. I'm not close to my step mother but I am a Daddy's girl and very close to my big brother.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my compartment door opening. I turn to look and see my best friend Suki levitating her trunk in while carrying her mini wolf, Anna Lee. We look exactly the same but Suki has black straight hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She even has the freckles. Strangers always confuse us for twins, and our parents always introduce us as so. Her pet is a mini dark brown wolf. She's so tiny because she accidently drank a shrink potion that permently shrunk her.

As soon as Suki shut the door, I let Neve out to play with Anna Lee. Neve is my white fox. He is mainly white with light grey coloring on the tip of his tail, on this paws and his snout. He's my baby. I rescued him when he was just a cub. I found him on a full moon when I was wondering in my feline form and found a werewolf had killed his mom and siblings, I was able to rescue him and raised him as my own child. He's my best friend.

"Can you believe it's already our first year?" Suki asked me after we watched the two brats play for a bit.

"It's a bit hard to believe but I'm excited. I'll get to see Draco more often and see each other every day," I reply with a smile and my eyes lighting up. "Plus we can write more reports on different creatures here, Drac said that there are unicorns and some strange animals in the forest." Suki's eyes light up with a thirst for knowledge and excitement. "Hmmm I'm craving sugar, I'm going to find the candy cart. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, can you please get me a couple pumpkin pastries, licorice wands and some juice?" Suki asked as we both get our gallons out.

"Sure." She hands me the money on my way out. I end up checking compartments as I walk. As I'm walking I see Draco talking to a group of kids that look about his age. A big smile takes to my face as I run to hug my brother. "Draco! I was wondering where you were."

Draco turns to look at who jumped on his back and gives me a tiny smile when he sees it's me. He twists himself so that he can properly hug me, completely forgetting the people he was talking to. I pull back and look at the group. They are looking at us with jaw dropping shock. I wonder what they are so shocked about. I tilt my head while starring. Draco follows my line of sight and remembers them. His smile drops and he glares and them while pushing me slightly behind him. I start to feel my heart race and dig my long nails in the back of Drac's shirt and slightly hide.

Dark hands lightly but firmly grab my hips and pulls me slowly backwards. I turn to look as Blaise as he lightly rubs my side to calm me. You see, when I start to feel uneasy, my feline side tries to come out, but if I hold it back, I can have a seizer. Blaise has seen this happen before. He's like me and Suki. He was born with the animagus ability so he can understand, he just doesn't have such a hard time controlling it like I do.

I turn and hug Blaise's side when Draco opens his mouth to talk, and what he says shocks me. "What are you looking at Mudblood?" I've never seen him act like this and it kind of scares me. I feel fingers lightly scratching my scalp.

The boy the red hair stepped forward with a clenched fist, like he was going to hit my brother. My eyes started to tear up as I started to panic. Was he going to hurt Draco? He started to swing his fist towards Draco's face and my attitude snaps. In a flash I'm in front of my brother growling and digging my nails into the fist I'm holding. "Don't you dare," I growl into his face. The red head pales and is pulled back by the kid with unruly black hair. He is just starring at me like I'll attack in a moments notice, but the girl is looking at me differently. She is looking at me with understanding.

My breathing starts to pick up and I'm shaking. Blaise and Draco are both trying to calm me but I can't hear anything, can't feel anything. Then it goes black.

I come to a few hours later in my compartment. I can see that it's dark out already and I'm leaning against Blaise. Speaking of Blaise, he's reading his potion book. I poke him and he lowers the book so I can read too. Draco and Suki are playing with the little ones and notice I'm awake. "We are almost there Em," Draco tells me.

"What was going on with those kids?" I ask in return.

"They think they can get away with anything because Potter is famous. They get to break rules and don't care how it affects others. The only person who actually punishes them is Uncle Sev."

"What house are they in?" That's a good question Suki.

"Gryffindor." I look at Blaise after he stated that.

"Does that mean we'll be with them the next few years?" We all know that me and Suki will more than likely be in Gryffindor. My own father has accepted it already. We are just too stubborn and thick headed to go elsewhere.

"More than likely, but don't trust them. They don't care for how others are affected by their actions. Remember that. Both of you." Draco looks both of us in the eyes with all seriousness as he says this.

We nod as the train starts to slow to a stop. Blaise closes his book and pulls me up with him as he stands. He smiles at us, "welcome to Hogwarts ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

Suki and I are carrying our pets as we get off the train, following Draco and Blaise. We see a giant man over by the edge of the lake, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" He yells. We hugs the boys quickly and glide by the older students towards the man. As soon as most of the older students are gone, he asks us to follow him as we walk closer to the lake.

"What's your name?" I ask out of pure curiosity. He looks at me over his shoulder at me and smiles through his beard.

"I'm Hagrid! I'm the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts." He states proudly.

"So you know the creatures here and care for them?" Suki asks politely.

"Sure do! Now everyone get into a boat, no more than three to a boat!" Hagrid calls.

We jumped into the boat and patiently wait for the boats to move. Once everyone was situated, the boats slowly moved across the water at a peaceful pace. "DUCK!" We all duck our heads as we pass under a bridge. Everyone slowly sits back up and is amazed at the sight of the school. It looks like it's covered in fairy lights as it gives of a mystical glow.

Once we get to the shore and all of us are gathered around the door, Hagrid knocks on the huge door and a stern looking lady dressed in dark green robes with her hair hidden under her hat opens the door. She slowly looks us all over, pausing over me and Suki for a moment then gestures us to follow us through the door. When all are standing in the hall, she turns and speaks to us. She tells us about how, in a few minutes, we will be sorted into one of the four houses and how they will be our family for the next seven years.

Once she leaves through the door, mostly everyone breaks into chatter about how we will be sorted. I can hear things from fighting a giant spider to a show of knowledge to a duel of some sorts.

The lady in green comes back and says to line up and follow her. We follow her into the Great Hall and we all star to the ceiling in awe over the night sky. She walks up to the stool sitting above us so that everyone may see it, and pulls out a scroll. She clears her throat and starts to calls names of students to be sorted.

I zone out and look for Draco and Blaize around the hall. I'm snapped out of it as I hear Suki being called. "Calloway, Suki." She confidently walks up to the stool with Anna Lee in her arms. I hear some snickers over her carrying her wolf but who cares. The hat is placed on her head for about a minute.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouts. The whole table jumps up and cheers. After a few more people, it's my turn.

"Malfoy, Emma." The whole hall goes silent. Those who don't know me, assume I'm going to be with my brother.

The hat starts speaking to me, " Ah a Malfoy, I wondered when you'd come. You are very brave and smart. You have many talents. You know how to be sly and sneaky but you'd rather fight then hide. Where should you go?" Where ever you choose. "Then let it be GRYFFINDOR!"

It's completely silent before Suki and most of the Slytherin house clap and cheer. I was raised with most of them so they already knew where I would be going. Suki had saved a place for me next to her so I skip over to her and take my place, placing Neve in my lap. I can feel the glares. They can't believe a Malfoy is in their mist, much less in their house. I feel a tiny bit of panic and pet Neve to calm myself.

Dumbledore stands up and the hall instantly quiets down. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. For our first years, let it be known that the forest is forbidden. Our caretaker has asked me to mention that there should be no magic used in the hallways between classes. Now to eat!" He claps his hands and the food appears on the tables. People start talking and our table are asking the other first years questions about themselves. They are ignoring me though. Suki and I hurry to finish eating and start playing some hand games we learned when we would hang out with my mom. My mom was a half blood and lived more in the muggle world than the magical. She wanted me to learn from both worlds and Suki got raised in it with me.

Some of the muggleborns recognize what we are playing and are looking at us in curiosity. Probably wondering how two "purebloods" know of muggle things. It makes me laugh how they judge when they know nothing.

Soon dessert has appeared on the table and we pig out on the chocolate. Once we are nice and full, Dumbledore stands up and says we are going to sing the school song. Suki and I decided not to sing, we just wanted to unpack already. "First years, please follow me!" I turn and see another red head calling the first years. We follow him up the stairways until we get to a painting.

"Password please," the painting asks for.

"Unity," the red head perfect states.

Everyone climbs into the common room where he turns to us again. " Boys dorms are on the right, girls on the left. Schedules will be given out tomorrow morning. Be sure to go to bed early tonight. Breakfast will start an hour and a half before classes begin. Good luck." And then he walks away to the boy's dorms.

We all go up to our dorms. Suki and my trunks are on either side of the window, right next to each other. We start unpacking and putting most of our things away. I ended up putting Neve's pillow at the end of my bed. I can feel someone glaring at me so I turn to see who it is. It's a red headed girl with freckles on her face. I just blankly stare back at her.

"How did you trick the hat?" She demands.

"I don't know what you mean," I state in a dead voice as I turn back to my bed to finish putting my books in my bag. I should write to Daddy and thank him for putting the charms on it. He put an indictable extension charm and a weightless charm on it so I don't hurt my self carrying it around.

"I mean how did a snake like you get in here?" She demands rudely from behind me. I just ignore her. I don't feel like scaring the rude brat just yet. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" She yells as she yanks me around. I instantly twist her arm behind her back and hold my nails against her neck.

"Don't test me little girl. You don't know me or anything about me. Attempt to attack me again with my back turned and I'll send you to the hospital wing." I calmly state the threat into her ear. I then shove her towards her bed and look towards the other girls. "If you attack someone while their back is turned, they you are nothing but a pathetic coward and deserve to be sent to St. Margos. I did not trick the hat. If any of you attack me without true reason, I will hurt you and fight back. And I will win." They all stare at me in wide eye silence. I turn towards Suki and see her trying not to laugh.

We just look at each other and decide to read a bit more into our school books. We pull out our extra blankets and pillows we brought from home and make a large nest like area between our beds. The other girls start to ignore us and get ready for bed. We decided that we'd be nice and close our curtains most of the way and pin a blanket up between the our bed post so we'd have light but not keep the girls up.

By one in the morning, Suki is already passed out. I ended up moving her into her bed and tucking her in with Anna Lee. I figure I should go to bed too. I dim our candles so I can pull the blanket down and put them all away. I hear some sniffling. I look around and see its one of the girls by the door. I quietly walk over and see her crying. She's probably not use to being away from her family. I lightly sit on her bed and start playing with her hair. She jumps and looks at me. "Shhh it's going to be ok sweetie. Home sick?" She just nods at me. "It'll get better soon. You'll make friends and get use to being here soon enough, don't worry. A way to feel better is to write a letter to you family tomorrow. You can use a school owl if need be." She starts to sit up and I lightly push her back down. "Not right now sweetie, go ahead and sleep. I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep if you'd like?" She nods and slightly smiles. She curls up closer to me so her head is on my leg and relaxes.

After five minutes, I can tell she's asleep. I pull the blanket up more on her and slowly get up. I go back to my bed. Really hope tomorrow is twenty times better than tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Neve stopppppp."

I can feel him jumping on him. "Ok ok I'm up boy," I say as I push him off. I can see that the other girls are getting up too. Of course, Suki is already up. I roll out of bed and move to grab my uniform. I quickly get dressed, grab my bag and wait for Suki to get up. We get down to the common room and are stopped by four red headed boys glaring at me with their wands pointed at me.

"Yes?" I ask so they'd hurry up and move.

"Why'd you attack our sister?" Percy asked.

"The red headed girl in my dorm? She harrassed me first. I ignored her because I didn't want to deal with her my first night. Then she had the nerve to grab me. I simple disarmed her and told her not to mess with me again. If you don't believe me then I will allow you to watch my memory of the event. Or I could just go our Head of House and show her and Professor Dumbledore what happened." I calmly said to the idiots in front of me.

I can see Percy getting nervous and pulls his brothers back so I may leave the common room. I calm down on my way down. I get to the Great Hall and can't find Suki. I'll just sit with the boys. I go over to where I can see Draco's blonde head popping out. Crabbe sees me coming and shoves everyone over so I'd have a spot to sit. I smile at everyone in greeting. Hmmm I wonder if… My thoughts are cut off as Draco places chocolate chip pancakes while Blaize pours a small bowl of maple syrup. "Thank you guys," I can't stop the huge grin from spreading across my face.

I listen to the conversations around me as I try to slowly eat my food. Damn these are good… People have some pretty weird things to talk about at breakfast. "Did you hear what happened to Sophia?" "What's on the test for potions?" "What's this thing on my foot?" "I had a dream about dancing pineapples…" "Ya we were together…" Ok I'm just going to ignore them now…. Zoning back on my friend's conversations, I find them talking about herbology.

"Miss. Malfoy." I hear a stern voice speak from behind me. I turn to see my head of house standing behind me. "Why are you not sitting with your house?" She questions like I did something wrong.

"I wanted to sit with my brother as I wouldn't be sure when I get to see him again between classes." I explain. She just slightly nods and hands me a piece of paper. I grab it and find that it's my schedule. She walks away after I've received my schedule.

Monday:

Double Potions

Lunch

History of Magic

Tuesday:

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Transfiguration

Wednesday:

Double Charms

Lunch

History of Magic

Astronomy

Thursday:

Herbology

Charms

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Friday:

Double Transfiguration

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts

"Hmmm looks interesting," Draco calmly states as he reads it over my shoulder. "Good thing you like to read." He snickers.

"I actually like my schedule, I'll get to see Uncle Sev first in the week. Just wish I could see him more." I'm pouting by this point. I really was hoping I'd get to see him more than once a week. Guess I'll just have to hang out in his office when I can.

"I'll walk you to potions," Blaise tells me as he gets up. I nod to him and grab my bag to follow him. I fix Draco's hair as I walk pass before skipping to catch up to Blaise. When I catch up, he puts his hand on my lower back so I don't accidently wonder off. We quickly get to the potions classroom where I hug Blaise and walk in to sit in the front of the classroom. Uncle Sev isn't there yet but that's probably because he doesn't want to deal with idiots yet.

I go ahead and open my bag to grab a couple of books and Neve pops his head out. I started giggling, "what are you doing in there silly?" I scratch under his chin as I asked. He purrs and hops out my bag to lay on the end of the table.

"Seems like they had the same idea," I hear Suki laugh as she comes to sit by me. I look over to see Anna Lee jumping on the table to lay on the other end of the table. We just laugh a bit at these two.

Other students come in and take their seats. I can feel them looking at us, more than likely wondering why our pets were here. One of the Slytherin first years comes up to us. "You can't have pets in the classroom," she is just trying to piss us off. Poor girl doesn't know who we are. By now most of the class is here and I can see Ginny smirking, thinking I'll get in trouble.

I smirk, "Sweetie you know nothing. We both have permission from the Head Master to keep our familiars with us. Not that it's your business. What's your name?"

"Rachel Nox," she says proudly.

"I'm Suki Calloway and this is Emma Malfoy," she points to me and I see the girl pale, "I suggest you go back to your seat ma'am." The girl just about ran back to her seat, almost falling at one point. I just silently giggle. I love embarrassing people.

"In your seats!" Severus states with power and almost everyone runs to sit down. He stands in the front and slowly looks around at all his students. Suki and I smile when he looks to us.

"Lets see if anyone bothered to open a book yet. What is Draught of the Living Dead?" He asks. No one raises their hand so he looks to me.

"A powerful sleeping draught." I state. He nods.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfbane?" Yet again no one answers.

"They are the same plant," I tell him after he looks to me again.

"Last question. Where would I find a bezoar and what is it used for?"

"In the stomach of a goat and it can be used to help cure most poisons." Suki is just giggling to herself.

"Well? Why are you not writing this down?!" He raises his voice to the others. He looks to me with pride in his eyes before he goes on to teach the class.

Apparently we are not brewing anything today, just covering the basics. I end up doodling my notes.

Finally Sev lets us out to lunch. We all head as a group to lunch. Suki and I end up sitting towards the end of the table. Once done eating we head off to History of Magic. All we did was play with the brats.

After dinner, we go outside to meet up with the boys and find them talking to Potter's group plus Ginny. I walk over to the group while Suki goes to the water. "Leave my sister alone Malfoy!" Alas Ron is the one arguing this time.

"Why should I? Going to sick the clan of Weasels on me?" Draco taunted.

"Draco." Everyone turned to look at me. "We are suppose to be relaxing, not picking fights." I motion for us to follow Suki.

"Why don't you just go live with your snakes? You're no better than them!" Ron yells to me. I give him a dead stare and see him red and panting. Must be pretty mad then. I just turn away and start walking. Could we hurry up? I want to go run already. We finally get to the water and find Suki closer by the forest.

"Lets go!" I yell in excitement as we run to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA. A lot of drama has been going on and I was forced to move and all that fun stuff. I went to see where I left off and found chapter 4 weird on here so I just deleted it and decided to rewrite it. Here it is!

Reaching the lake, we quickly hide our things in the spots between the roots or the trees. Now, we always have a certain shift line. Draco always turns into his ferret self first, seeing as how he is the only non-born animagus. He used to be slower, but now shifts as fast as us. Then Suki shifts into a black wolf. Then usually it's me into a snow leopard, and finally Blaise goes last into a jaguar.

Letting Draco get situated on the back of Suki's neck, we all stretch out, excited to run. Probably the reason all of us are so close is because we grew up shifting, running through the woods and forest around all of our homes. Nodding at Suki, I take off. Nothing beats this. The adrenaline rush. Wind coursing through my fur. Sounds of the forest and just letting go, letting my instincts take over. It's the best feeling in the world.

Hearing some noise ahead, we slow down. I rub my head to Blaise's to show I'll check it out. Quickly, I creep under some thick bushes. I see a clearing coming in front of me. What I see shocks me. There's five cages, each containing a unicorn. I can see at least one foul from my view point. I see a man walking between the cages, he looks excited.

I crawl back to the others and change back to myself. "They have unicorns trapped, we HAVE to help them," I tell them fiercely. They all glance at each other and nod. Smiling, I shift back. Draco transfers over to Blaise and together, they jump into the tree tops. They are going to shift back and use distance to attack the man, while Suki and I run out and unlock the cages with our wands.

Once we hear the boys go, we sprint into the clearing, quickly shifting once we reach the cages. The unicorns are clearing freaking out so we are trying to hurry. I get to the last cage containing the baby and unlock it but it won't come out. I slowly reach my hand out, letting it sniff my hand, then slowly guide it out of the cage. I see a full grown unicorn running over so I move back, letting her gather her child.

Hearing a shout, I turn to see the man advancing on Suki. Running towards him, I shift back into my feline form and pounce on him, clawing and biting whatever I could. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, all I see is red. How dare he attack her?! is all I can think. I feel someone pull me off him and lightly scratch my scalp, calming me. I see the man is gone and Blaise is holding me back.

"Are they all free?" I ask him while closing my eyes. I swear head scratching should be a sin.

"Yes they are, and the man ran as soon as he could too. Ready to head back?" Blaise ask as he holds me closer. Nodding, I step away to shift. Glancing to everyone, I see Suki and Draco ready to go. Once in formation, we run back quickly.

Gathering our things, we realize it's dinner time. Laughing, we run straight to the Great Hall, only parting when the boys drop us off at our table. Looking at what there is to eat, I notice we are across from the Weasley twins. They are just staring at us. I smile at them as I reach for some shepards pie.

"How do you like the school so far? Oh! By the way, I'm Alicia Spinnet," one of the girls around us introduces herself. Looking to her and smiling I shake her hand.

"Hello Alicia, I'm Emma Malfoy and this is Suki Calloway," I point to Suki who has her mouth full. "We are enjoying it so far, I'm excited to explore the castle. Maybe prank someone..." I trail off giggling while looking towards Suki. Her eyes light up at the thought.

"You like to prank?" One of the twins ask surprised.

"Well yeah, why not? When you're stuck in a huge home filled with nobles, you have to have a bit of fun, right?" I reply laughing.

"Then let us introduce ourselfs! I am Gred"

"and I am Forge!"

"Pranksters for life!"

"Pleasure to officially meet you," They finished the last part together while standing and semi bowing. Suki and I stand to reach over and shake their hands giggling. We all sit back down and compare pranks and ideas while eating. Maybe this house won't be as bad as we thought.


End file.
